In disguise
by JackFrostDoll
Summary: When Minato and Minako thought of Meeting their parents in the afterlive, they did not expect THIS! Pairings later, OP Protagonists, may continue to P4 and Arena just for fun. Starts after Shinjiro joins.
1. Chapter 1

Minato was standing at the one side, Hamuko on the other. Junpei and Mitsuru had taken position o the other entrance of the 'room'. The two wild cards nodded at each other and attacked the first two shadows.

This got the attention of the other shadows, as they charged towards the siblings. This is the time, when Junpei and Mitsuru jumped in and took care of the rest.

"Woohooo, we kicked some serious ass!" cheered a certain cap-wearing teen. The rest could only shake their heads. Apparently Junpei still didn't know the terms of stealth.

Minato just went on, ignoring him like always. Really from outside you would think the only person he cares about is his sister, because he always gives other boys terrifying glances, when they come near her.

The next floor was cleared out, because many shadows were weak of ice and no one wants to get Mitsuru's execution. Really, the next floor happened to be a lack of shadows. Minako sometimes had a feeling shadows would communicate with one another. If this was the case, than many of them had been warned of Mitsuru's wrath.

Well this time she was wrong partially. The shadows hadn't been hiding because of Mitsuru (although all that were present had no ice weakness), but to ambush them.

The group was soon split into two groups.

"Junpei, senpai, move to the access point. We'll distract them!" shouted Minako.

"But-"

"No buts or I'll execute you!" threatened Minato. He doesn't seem to fear anything. Some people doubt he has any feelings at all. Some think he and Minako were part of an experiment, where Minato lost all his emotions and Minako got them all. Apparently part to create the ultimate weapon.

Talk about school gossip.

Eventually the two other SEES members followed their given orders, promising to come back with help. The chances were slim that the twins would make it through them. Eliminating all of them was out of question.

In the end, the two were leaning against a wall. It was a dead end they had ran into.

"Sorry, sis. I failed to protect you, again."

"Don't think that way. You did your best. At least...we're going to see mom and dad." she said, before they were overwhelmed.

As promised Mitsuru and Junpei came back, too late. When SEES arrived the only things they could find were their leader's weapons with blood on it. Human blood, that is.

"Nooooo!" shouted Aigis. She let her hardware run into overdrive, although even then Fuuka's persona abilities were still stronger. Everyone else just looked down, feeling miserable. Especially Junpei and Mitsuru.

"We have to find them! They gotta be somewhere!" exclaimed Ken of all people.

"Ken, they are-"

"They're not dead! Okay, they're weapons are here, but what about their corpses?!"

That was right. Although shadows were quite a mystery, they weren't known for eating bodies. Well, no one can proof the difference, but at least there was hope, as small as it seemed to be.

Minato felt groggy. Really this is how you feel, when you're dead? He preferred a five hour nap. He opened his eyes and looked directly into the yellow moon of the dark hour. So the afterlife was the dark hour? Fail? He played too many video games.

"Damn you Junpei! I'm gonna haunt you, as soon as I find out how to do so!"

He placed a hand on his head. It felt strange. Looking at it, his hand had claws! Looking down at him he was wearing some kind of black armor, letting out some strange of blue aura. He also noticed, black wings on his back, with a taint of blue.

"What the..? Nothing surprises me anymore."

Looking around he found his sister just standing up. Like him she wore some kind of black armor, but with a red aura. Her hair was loose, due to the fact she didn't wore her hair clips. She also had black wings, with a taint of red. It looked bloody. Minato found it cool.

What he immediately noticed, when she opened her eyes, was that they were yellow glowing like the shadow's eyes. Dang, had they been transformed into some kind of shadow?

Checking his mind, Minato still found his personas.

"Minato?" his sister asked while getting up. She was studying him, although she always returned to his face. His eyes must be yellow glowing too.

"I wouldn't have thought the afterlife would be like this." he stated calmly.

"Actually I feel kinda a bit too alive to be dead." Minako said while looking down on her. "Where are we anyway?" she asked.

"Somewhere pretty high. I can't see the ground though. This darkness doesn't help." He pointed out over the edge.

"Hey look! An access point!" Minako pointed out. She immediately ran towards it, without thinking how their friends would react, when they would see them in this state.

"It's not working." she pouted.

Her brother let out a silent sigh of relief. She was sometimes a bit hasty.

"Oh I know, we have wings! We should try to fly! We're on top of Tartarus I think."

Minato face palmed. "First: we don't know how to fly and second: even if we do find out, we don't know how high this tower is and don't know how long we'll be at this state. Maybe it only lasts until the dark hour ends!"

Minako pouted at her brother's pessimism, but he had a point.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked. He honestly had no idea.

At that moment they heard a light chuckle. Both looked up and saw two figures coming down. One was female and was wearing the same stuff as the twins, only with a mask and the other was a two headed dog thingy?

The 'dog' somehow turned into a man and the woman took of her mask. Both the twins gaped at the two.

"Mom?"

"Dad?"

Both almost fell, while stumbling towards their parents. They were caught by them and almost immediately started craing, even Minato couldn't hold his emotions anymore.

It felt like hours, as they stood like this-

Finally Minato broke the silence. "Mom, Dad? Are we dead?" he asked. Both parents looked at each other a bit uncomfortable, before their mother spoke up.

"There's something we need to explain to you."

"You two...and we..are not humans." their dad said.

To make things easier for the reader: the twins' parents will speak one after another starting with the mom.

"My actual name is Nyx."

"And mine is Erebus."

"We're gods, you probably know from Greek mythology."

"My and your mother's role is to bring to an end to humanity, when the time comes."

"However, a man wanted to use our power for himself."

"Not that he would have been ever able to do so, but we have our pride."

"We started to track him down."

"At the same time, we decided to look how the humans themselves are doing."

"Not so well."

"In the meantime, you two were born."

"When we found the man, we decided to bring you home first, but then the explosion on the bridge occurred."

"We had to retreat due to the fact we didn't want to be discovered."

"It was then we found out, your older brother Thanatos was used in experiments."

"He escaped and we wanted to help, but a line of complicated situations occurred."

"In the end he was sealed in you two, each of you carrying a part."

"You, remember when you fought the shadows on the full moons?"

"These are parts of your brother. When you have defeated them all, he will be able to leave."

"You may know him as Pharos."

"We wanted to stay with you,-"

"-but the Kirijo group was watching you. Although this is no excuse."

"We're sorry." they said in union.

Silence...

...

"Minako?"

"Minato?"

...

"As I said before, nothing surprises me anymore. Minako?"

"I'm trying to count our other brothers and sisters. But there were multiple family trees on the internet. I am lost."

Both shook their heads clear and looked at each other. Then they nodded. Twins-telepathy can be awesome at times.

Discovering some new kind of energy within them both let out a megidolaon, which combined into a gigantic megidolaon. Fuuka sensed a strong energy signature.

Nyx and Erebus were taken aback.

"We're even." they grinned and hugged their parents. They were simply happy that they still had parents.

"So uh, mom, dad? The chairman said the dark hour would disappear once all the shadows disappeared. Did he lie?"

"Yes. I will be able to use your brother as an avatar to destroy earth. However, now is not the time."

"And it is not like your mother is listening to anyone, anyways." Erebus added with a smirk.

"Don't worry about the shadows and the dark hour. Defeat the rest and we'll take care of the rest. We have already begun to eradicate the hour."

"But we wanted to ask you, since you have the most human experience. Do the two of you think, there is still hope?"

...

"'M not sure." replied Minato.

"As much as I would like to say yes, I have to agree with my pessimistic brother. There's just...too much. We never considered this...ummm...give us some time, okay?"

Their god-parents nodded. Next they showed them how to use their powers and to go back to their human shapes. Yay, no longer buying new clothes if you want some.

After the 'lessons' and wishing their children good luck (by the way, they asked about their grades in school; why do they care? They're all gods!) Erebus activated the access point and the two gd-siblings left.

Downstairs, SEES was retiring for the day. The dark hour was coming to an end. Everyone was tired and injured at some point. No one wanted to give up, but they wouldn't be of any use, when they were tired or dead.

Suddenly a green light eliminated into the room, signaling the teleporter had been used. Everyone looked at it.

"That was a close call..." panted Minako, pretending she was exhausted. They reopened some little wounds, to be a bit more believable.

And after testing out their new powers, they actually were tired, because even if you're a god, a human body still gets tired after using it.

Everybody cheered at their returned leaders. When they asked what happened, both replied, they found a traestro gem, but one of shadows attacked and somehow they found themselves on an unknown floor and they searched a couple of floors for an access point.

After this episode, Mitsuru promised the two to pay for their weapons and give them the next day of school off.

Meanwhile Minato and Minako secretly planned their revenge on the chairman and about how to tell their lover about their origins, as both had problems keeping secrets from their lovers. Well Minato had, Minako still had to confess, and still she had this problem too, which was crap, because it got in her way on building up the actual social link.

_Yeah, another crazy idea, that got in my head. I better continue my Maiko story._


	2. Chapter 2

Minako was woken up, by a white fur ball with a wet tongue. She should have closed the door.

"Mmmm, Koro-chan, stop. Wake up Minato." She muttered before turning around and covered herself with her blanket. Koromaru however didn't gave up and snuck under her blankets.

"Uff, you little…." She smiled. The dog was breathing against her face and started licking her nose.

Sighing she obeyed to the little dog and stood up. Still in her night dress she saw he didn't had any food. "Ufff, you would do anything for food, huh?"

The dog jus barked and looked happy. Minako shook her head and brought out one can of dog food. After she finished, she figured she might as well change to her regular clothes. After changing, she made herself some light breakfast. Despite having a black hole in her stomach, she didn't had much appetite, because of the happenings the day before.

"Oh man, now I am one of the two people who consider the end of the world. Great job Minako." She talked to herself, with Koromaru listening. The dog titled his head in confusion, when he heard footsteps from above. He greeted Minato with a bark, who petted him in return.

"You're up early." Said Minako, as her brother descendant the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep. Too much going on. Our parents alive, we're gods and how are we gonna explain this to the others?"

"How about we plan of getting rid of the chairman first."

Koromaru's jaw dropped. They seem to have forgotten him for the moment. He didn't know what was going on in the leaders brains, but they planned on killing someone?!

Minato used some of his powers to let a toast flying into his hand.

"Hey, that's mine! Get your own!" she whined before throwing a fireball at his face, while he tried to take a bite. The toast was…toast. Black, burned to ashes.

Koromaru's jaw dropped even further. Minato just cleaned his face and shrugged the attack off. He simply went into the kitchen and prepared his own breakfast.

Minako picked up the little dog and began petting him absentmindly.

"What should I do Koro-chan? I want to tell him how I feel, but every time I stay in front of him I get all shy. Mmmm."She nuzzled him against her chest.

"Oh, yeah you probably heard everything. Don't tell anyone okay? We'll explain everything in time, okay?"

Koromaru wasn't sure how to respond. Well he's a dog, so he can only bark or whine. Minako's eyes turned yellow for a few seconds. Koromaru freed himself and took a defensive state on the ground.

"What have you done now? Munch." He munched some cornflakes while looking at Koromaru.

"I try to tell him what happened. Maybe I shouldn't have shown him my eyes."

"Your eyes? Oh." He put his breakfast on the table and sat down o the couch.

"Look, Koromaru, before you do anything, do you mind listen to us?" The dog growled a bit, but listened none the less.

So the two explained yesterday's events to the little shina ibu (is that the right race?). Koromaru titled his head not knowing what to make of this information.

Minako tried the usual thing you did to a dog, who doesn't trust you. Give him a treat. She was using her telepathic powers and let some treats flying to the dog from the kitchen.

He fell for it.

Minato shook his head in disbelief. It actually worked. Either that or the dog was more devilish, than it let on to him.

Minato simply returned to his breakfast, trying to figure out how to bring it to the others. In the end he decided they would not do it in the near future. Koromaru had been a slip up, but for now they would be more careful. That reminded him, he would need to delete the recordings, since there were literally cameras everywhere.

Yukari was the first one to return to the dorm. She had brought Minato's favorite takoyaki with her.

"Minato-kun~. I'm back." She announced, while skipping towards the boy on the couch.

"Hey Yukari." He greeted her with a kiss.

"Wow, thanks, you're the best." He literally wolfed it down.

"Don't worry about him Yukari. We only had a light breakfast." Said Minako. She was fidgeting with her hair as if something was bothering her.

Yukari noticed it and asked. "Is something wrong?"

Before Minako gave her an answer, Minato came first.

"She's in love, but she's too shy to confess to the poor sob."

"H-hey! You know, not everyone is that blunt. And what do you mean he's a poor sob!?" she glared daggers at her brother.

He chuckled over her reaction. Yukari meanwhile gave Minato a disapproving look. He just smiled at her.

"So, Minako-chan, who's the lucky guy?" she asked.

"Oh, well…."

Minato laughed even harder. "Yeah, can't belief you fell for _him _of all people. And there I thought nothing would happen if I let you hang out with him."

"Shut up! It's because you gave everyone else the evil eye I have n experience in that kind of things. I'm NOT weak and I think I have proven it today already!"

Yukari rolled her eyes. At this rate she would never get out, who the guy was Minako was on. So she set up a list in her mind:

Shinjiro? He was grumpy all the time, but a good cook and Minako wasn't afraid of him. In fact the two had been hanging out.

Akihiko? Well the two met pretty often for ramen and the way she shrugged off his fangirls was just godlike.

Hideoshi? No. She did get along with him, but no. Just no.

Was there anyone else? Maybe from outside the school?

Oh she forgot Junpei, but he was acting strange lately, meaning, he didn't hit on any girl's. And he would pretty much show off he was together with the most popular girl in school.

After some more bickering, a frustrated Minako left for her room.

"You could have been a bit nicer to her." Commented the archery.

"Don't worry. She knows I'm just screwing with her. I just tease her so she finally grows some courage to confess to him. Although it's funny seeing her daydreaming all the time."

"So, who is it? You made me curious." She said. Minato just smiled. "Sorry, if I tell anyone she will shave my head."

"Oh please~?" Yukari placed herself on his lab and gave him the puppy dog eyes. Minato began sweating as it were those eyes, which were his weakness, he couldn't change with any persona. So he could either spill the beans and sign his own doom or he could stay quiet and continued to be mentally tortured.

He decided to see how long he would last. Yukari saw he wouldn't give her a straight answer so fast, so she pulled out another trick.

She slowly and seductively began kissing his cheek and continued on all over his face.

"Please Yukari, I want to liv o-"

She kissed his lips and pulled off. He still didn't say a word.

"I guess I have to stop here."

A whimper escaped Minato and he cursed himself. Couldn't anyone come home to free him from this? That girl wasn't the lovers she was the devil!

Yukari grinned at his whimper. She had only to press a little further.

Her gaze fell onto the door and back to Minato.

"Come." She said and both went upstairs towards his room. She locked the door and smiled at her boyfriend/victim. Minato gulped. This was going to be a long day.

Minako was playing around with a fireball. She had uninstalled the camera in her room a long time ago and so she didn't need to worry about anything, unless someone would look into her room from outside. Which no one dare, mainly because of Mitsuru. Junpei once tried and….not so happy.

So basically she was playing with a ball of fire and trying to figure out how to NOT act shy around him.

"You have trouble?" she heard a voice. He mother was communicating telepathic to her.

"Yeah, well…there is this guy….and I really, really, do like him, but I…I…"

"You don't know how to say it, right?"

"Right. How do you managed to get dad?"

"Oh this….it was actually not us who had the freedom of decision. It was struck by fate. However, you are not bounded to this."

"Meaning you don't have a clue either." Minako deadpanned. Great just great. There you have parents with more life experience than anyone else and they can't help you with your first crush.

Sighing, she thanked her mother none the less. Minako was not used to, that someone actually cared about her. Except her brother, she had no one to rely on in the past, but others relied on her, even Mitsuru.

She tried to get her thoughts on something else, like checking social links, only to see she was lacking on _his _and on a critical point none the less.

How is it you only have one chance in life to say how you feel about someone? This would make sense in a video game, but not in real life.

*enter drumstick joke*

Akihiko and Shinjiro shared the same problem. They were high over heels in love with the same girl, but didn't know whether she loved one of them back or not. The two had had intense debates about the subject, until they concluded it would be best for Minako to decide.

Which she was not doing. According to her brother, who looked like he had been through hell and back in a mixer, she was just too shy to confess and he wouldn't say who the 'poor sob' was.

After Yukari's interrogation failed, for the moment, the two had started their luck. But it seems Minato had a new persona, which was both immune to physical and electrical spells.

Ken didn't know what the whole ruckus was about and he pretty much ignored it. Sometimes the various SEES members would just act weird, that much he had learned. Since there was no mission today, he decided to go out with Koromaru.

He needed to address the dog two times until the white furball reacted.

"Are you alright boy?"

"Arf!" it sounded less enthusiastic than normally. Ken decided to asked Aigis.

"His condition is stable. He has no fever. However, his heartbeat is slightly increased." Replied the mechanical maiden.

Ken looked at Koromaru. He looked as healthy as ever and a slight increased heartbeat didn't mean anything bad, right? Maybe he needed just some time outside.

The little fella was relieved as the two went outside. He didn't know how long he would have been able to keep the twin's secret from Aigis. He felt bad lying to his friends, but at the moment he didn't know what to do. He had, as humans would put it, been brainstorming of what he should do. The twins weren't evil, right?

They wouldn't have revealed their secret to him by accident, right? But why were they keeping it a secret from all the others?

With a confused head, he decided to make his little brain clear in the cool night. Ken took place at a bench, watching the little dog as always.

That was until some bullies from his school decided to show up.


	3. Chapter 3

Minako was looking at her pc, again checking her family tree. That was until her telepathic connection was opened.

"Little sister?" came a new voice, she didn't recognize.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I am Nemesis."

"Wait Ken's persona?" she asked.

"Yes. My host is in danger. He ordered the guardian of Tartarus not to attack the humans, since it would get him into trouble! I can't help; my host is too weak to summon me outside the dark hour."

"Damn! Call my brother, I'm on my way!"

The good thing about telepathic talk was that thoughts were pretty fast, like electricity.

Minako headed downstairs, but she didn't run. It would only cause questions. Minako and her brother excused themselves. It was normal for them to go outside at this time.

Once the door was closed, the two rushed to the shrine. Upstairs they heard someone crying.

"Oh, little crybaby Ken, no one there for you? Why don't you call for mommy! Oh, that's right, you have no mother."

"Hehehehe." a second boy laughed. Minako's blood began to boil, her eyes turned yellow.

"Keep it down." scolded her brother.

After Minako's eyes returned to normal Minako and Minato headed upstairs.

Ken was laying on the ground the two bullies kicking him. The twins found themselves back at their childhood and how others would bully them, just because they were different.

Now what would a rational person do? Well, he would call the bullies, take them on their arm, scowl them and either scare them away or bring to his or her parents.

However Minako was not thinking rational. Minato would not do so too, but he had no 'direct' bond to the kid, so he was a bit calmer. He hold his sister back (barely) stepped forward and grabbed the one kid, while Minako grabbed the other one.

"That's enough!" shouted the two.

"Hey let go of me!"

"Yeah what he said!"

The twins grab increased and the two shouted in pain.

"If you ever do this to our friend again..." started Minato, eyes turning yellow on command.

"We will devour souls and your bodies will be the dessert." finished Minako eyes turning yellow too, barely keeping herself from casting a megidolaon.

The two bullies cried and tried to run away. The twins let them go. Minako chuckled darkly.

A groan got her attention. She turned around and found Ken, bleeding badly. Her eyes returned normal in an instant. Koromaru came out from hiding. On Ken's orders he had done so. He whined apologetic. Minato petted him.

"We know the circumstances." he whispered into the dog's ear. "Our sister Nemesis gave us a warning."

"Salvation." he heard his sister.

'Great.' thought Minato. She was revealing to more people just how much power they had.

Ken looked up to Minako, as she put the two hands on his arms. The he felt something and it felt good, way better than any dia-spell he had felt in the past.

"What was that?!" he asked excited as he felt like he was born anew.

"A new fusion spell we discovered during our separation." Minato jumped in quickly, trying to save the situation.

Ken nodded. "That was awesome." Minato nodded and Minako smiled. Koromaru jumped on Ken, licking his face happily.

"Hahaha, down boy, down." he shoved the dog away from him stood up.

"Thank you Minato-san and you too Minako-san."

"You're welcome." smiled Minako.

"Who were those guys anyway?" asked Minato.

Ken looked at him. "They're bullies who terrorize everyone at my school. Their parents are rich, that's why they are not expelled."

Ken heard Minako-san growl and he could swear her eyes turned yellow in a split second. Minato shook his head. "It is always about money. Makes me want to take over the world, so I could just show those people where they belong."

Koromaru wined in fear Minato would really do it. He knew that the blue haired boy was more than capable in doing so. The god in human form bent down and stroked the dog.

"That was a metaphor. It's not like I'm actually doing it (not yet, at least)."

Ken titled his head. Did Koromaru actually believed that?

"You know brother, maybe we should do it. Mitsuru could be our secretary, Shinjiro our general, Akihiko would train the recruits, Junpei would play with nuclear weapons, Yukari would be on the news for our propaganda, Fuuka would brainwash the folks, Koromaru organize the animals, Aigis would lead an army of machines and Ken would be our spy by the resistant."

Minato sweat dropped. His sister really meant it, he knew her that well.

"I think we should give Junpei a tank, but with the rest I'm fine."

Both of them laughed. Ken shook his head, while Koromaru was actually worried.

"You know sis, why don't you want him on your side, I mean-"

"Shut it! I swear one day I will tie you up, leave you Tartarus and then you'll be shadow food!"

Her cheeks were red of embarrassment.

"Oh come on, half of the dorm is trying to get out of me on who you're into. You could at least tell him." he said, while smiling a sadistic smile.

Minako punched him hard. He just chuckled, while casting diarahan on his broken arm.

"Minato-san, are you alright? It sounded like something broke."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a tip, although you can pretty much do nothing with it at the moment. If you ever get a girlfriend, don't make her mad under no circumstances, especially if she has auburn hair and red eyes."

"I will kill you." Minako gritted her teeth.

"What have I said now?!" he wined, while putting his arms up in defense.

Ken didn't understand a word. It was not like he had a girlfriend or would get one. Sure he had a crush, but he tried to ignore it. It was a crush, nothing more, he would get over it. Despite those kind of feelings were not natural for his age, so it couldn't be love anyway.

Even if he would give those feelings more attention, he would only be more sad.

"Come on Minako. Akihiko and Shinjiro almost beat me up today, if it wouldn't be for Thor." he said.

"So what? You have Thor! You can handle those two with him."

"But not Yukari and I don't want to think about it once Mitsuru starts or Koromaru or what if they combine their powers? I don't have an all round persona."

"Deal with it." she hissed.

"And what about Fuuka?"

"What about her? She won't try anything."

"Unless someone convinces her like Akihiko or Mitsuru and what could happen if she gets to the wrong information?"

"What? Where you hide your porn?"

"First, Yukari would kill me; she had been more than once in my room. Second, I mean the kind of information that could lead to slight...misunderstandings."

"I don't get it."

Minato sighed.

"You know in our old school, how everyone thought you were a demon, because of your _eyes?"_

Minako o-ed. She finally got it.

"Come on, as if she would do it."

"And-"

"Shut it, I will tell him, when I think the time is right."

"As if you have the guts to do so. The time you tell him, he probably already got someone."

"J-just shut up! Or you can deal with Helel!" (Note, I dunno much about social links and when you can finish what the fastest, so just deal with him)

The four entered the dorm after a while. Koromaru headed for his bed the seniors and Junpei were already upstairs and Yukari took Minato away for some more interrogation.

"I don't know if I can withstand her much longer!" he called towards his sister.

"Sorry Minako-chan. But why don't you tell me?" asked Yukari.

"Give him your worst." replied Minako. Yukari grinned evilly and dragged Minato along.

Minako let out a sigh. She knew her brother wouldn't tell anyone for various reasons. One Minako was pretty emotional and she didn't want a scene.

"Uff, maybe I will go to Tartarus to get some steam off." She talked mostly to herself, not noticing Ken was still there.

"I'll just do it." she announced. A minute later she came down with her new naginata, Ken watching her from the kitchen. He had thought she was just talking. Instead of informing the others he followed her for some reason.

He followed her unnoticed by Minako. When they arrived at Gekkougan the dark hour struck.

"Screw disguise, it is Minato's fault if Fuuka senses me today." She said, before a dark light was surrounding her.

Ken's eyes widened as a dark angel emerged out of the dark light in black armor, with wings and a red glowing.

**"Time to have some fun!"** she said, her voice with an echo. Ken gulped. He should run and report to the others what he had seen, but instead he chose on following her.

Minako literally danced her way through the shadows, while humming to a tune from her favorite band. She couldn't put on her mp3, since her armor didn't had any pockets.

Ken followed Minako floor after floor. She was working her way up from the second higher and higher, ignoring every terms about safety. She didn't use any persona; instead she used the skills herself.

Ken's eyes widened more, when he saw her using skills no one in SEES was capable off. The whole Tartarus rumbled when she unleashed, what she called evening star.

**"Sorry to copy you Helel. You may be the ruler of hell, but I am the ruler of this tower. Which is supposed to be hell, anyway."**

The boy had trouble keeping up, as she seemed to have infinite stamina. Finally she paused on one of the empty guardian floors. Ken collapsed against a wall, breathing heavily.

He even fell asleep, which caused him in losing his spear, which fell to the ground, making noise.

Minako turned around at the noise. It was supposed to be safe on these floors, even the Reaper doesn't appear on these floors. She slowly made her way and spied around the corner, where she found the sleeping Ken.

**"Oh, this could be a problem."**

She kneeled down, placing her naginata on the ground and weighed her options. She could transform back, so that no one would belief Ken, but that would only hurt the boy. Despite the others knew he wouldn't come up with such a story and Minako would have a problem once it came out, that she went alone into Tartarus.

**"You're such a troublemaker sometimes in your own way."**

Ken woke up by hearing an echo. He then remembered he fell asleep in Tartarus. His eyes widened and he immediately jolted up, only to bump into Minako. He fell back on the ground. When he looked up he stared directly into Minako's yellow eyes. He gasped, his heart pounding heavily.

"Looks like I have been caught." her voice had returned to normal. "Now what to do, what to do~"

Ken gulped. "M-Minako-s-san?" he trembled. The girl looked down giving him a warm smile.

"Don't worry it's not like I'm going to eat you." she said and bent down to his level. Ken pressed himself against the wall.

"W-w-what happened to you?" he asked with fear in his voice. Minako was sad, that he was afraid of her.

"Don't worry I'm still the same." she said putting a hand on his shoulder. Ken panicked and tried to run away.

Minako was hurt and angry, mostly at herself. She caught up really quick and held both of his arms.

"Please wait." Ken tried to struggle himself out. "Wait." Minako said calmly. In the end Ken gave up. He was shivering. He turned around to face Minako fear written all over his face. She bent down towards his level.

"Ken please listen to me. It's me, Minako. Okay?"

"Minako-san..." there was still fear in his voice. Minako looked at him. What to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

Minako didn't know what to do now. Ken had seen her and he was obviously afraid of her. She could feel him trembling while she was holding his arms. She let out a sigh. The first thing she should do was to transform back.

Yet before she could do anything, the little boy put a hand on her arm.

"This is you, Minako-san, right?" the boy asked. He had stopped trembling and was straight looking into her eyes.

"Yeah...this is still new to me too."

"But, WHAT is this?" he asked.

She chuckled. "You remember when Minato and I got separated?"

"Y-yes. Was it the shadows!?" he asked.

"No, they were just ordered to bring us to the top."

"O-ordered?!"

Minako chuckled at his expression.

"Yeah, turned out our parents don't know how to write a letter."

"P-Parents? What are you saying?"

She sighed again. "Turned out our parents are not dead. What's more turned out they and that means Minato and I too, are not humans."

"What? You don't make any sense!"

"Just listen okay? I mean look at me, do I look human to you?" she asked him. He just looked at her. She went on. "My mother's name is Nyx and my father is Erebus. Both are gods of the Greek mythology. My mother was supposed to be asleep until she would come down and end the world. She was woken up, when the Kirijo Group started experimenting on the shadows.

Well, now I know why Minato doesn't like it, if you wake him up before lunch. Anyways, mom and dad decided to investigate this. Turned out the Kirijo's tried to find the thirteenth shadow, death. He's my older brother by the way. His name is Thanatos. Have you seen the recordings when Minato and I awakened to our personas?"

Ken nodded. It had been disturbing and terrifying.

"That was our brother. He escaped and caused the explosion on Port Island ten years ago. Aigis was sent out to eliminate him. However, she was unable to do so. That's why she sealed him away within the two of us." she unconsciously touched her stomach.

"That is why it is her highest priority to be with us. Her memory database seems to be damaged, so she doesn't remember the why. Also there are the twelve bigger shadows who are part of Thanatos. Remember when the chairman explained to you, if we kill all shadows, the dark hour will end?"

He nodded. "Turns out, once the shadows are finished it gives him the power to call mom to end the world."

"Wh-what!? Minako-san a-are you sure you're not...under..."

"Influence? How can I answer this? If you suspect someone who's mind controlled, than would you belief him anyway?"

Ken had no answer.

"I can't blame you. I guess I would think the same. Anyways, since Minato and I have the most human experience it's up to the two of us to decide, whether humanity should die or not. If we say no, mom will wait until the time has come, end of story. When we say yes, well...let's not talk about it.

So, any questions?"

Ken stood still. Minako was getting nervous. She bit her finger/claw. It didn't actually matter whether he would tell or not, none of their friends could kill them. The thing was the twins wanted to stay friends with the SEES members.

Ken looked up and saw Minako biting her finger or rather her claw.

'She is nervous? Is she lying or...?'

He looked at her. He had seen her fighting, no one in SEES could defeat her and if Minato was the same now, they were into trouble. Maybe he should play along and warn the rest later, but who would belief him? He had experienced this already, when his mother died, no one had believed him for what he saw.

"Ken"

"Y-yes?!" he stammered.

"Don't run away. I will jus transform back." she said.

"T-transform back?"

"I bet you're more comfortable with my human appearance."

"Oh-uh..I-I-I think y-you look g-good a-as y-you're..."

Crap, why was his crush coming out NOW!?

Minako looked confused. "Really? Do you think I look cute?" she giggled.

"Oh...uh..."

"Hahaha, oh sorry Ken. I couldn't resist teasing you." she ruffled his hair.

"Stop it! I'm not a kid!" he said, completely forgetting what she was.

She laughed even more. Ken was about to response, when he saw her eyes again and gulped.

Minako let out a sigh as she saw him backing away again. She thought she had him.

'I guess I really should change my appearance. CRAP! What time is it!?'

Minako transformed back. Ken shielded himself from the dark energy. When he looked again, there was Minako in her school uniform and normal appearance. She took out an old pocket watch every SEES member had received in order to check the time during the dark hour.

"We only have ten minutes left." She said. Ken checked his own watch and could confirm it. However Minako didn't go to the access point.

"Please Ken. I need you to trust me." She held out her hand. He hesitated. Could he trust her? He saw desperation in her eyes.

He took her hand. She pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." she whispered. Before he could reply anything, she ran for the exit, dragging him along.

He had problems keeping up with his short legs. She almost dragged him over the ground.

Outside of Tartarus Minako got an idea.

"Ken, you always wanted to fly like featherman ranger, didn't you?" she asked grinning.

"M-Minako-san! You aren't suggesting...!"

But she was already transforming. Ken gulped as she saw the grin on her face.

"Let's go!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Come on Ken! Open your eyes and enjoy the view! I won't let you fall!"

He slowly opened his eyes.

"Wow..." he whispered.

Ken overall enjoyed it. A voice in his head warned him, this was all to get him on her side, but he ignored it. If it was a trick, he had just totally fallen for it.

They landed a bit away from the dorm, so Fuuka wouldn't wake up from the energy burst, when Minako transformed back.

"Don't tell Minato okay? He's still angry I slipped up with Koromaru."

That explained the dogs behavior to Ken. "You weren't serious about taking over the world, right?"

"Actually I was. I can't stand those guys. Belief me Ken, I know those kind of guys. Minato and I had problems with that kind too. Just tell us, should they be bothering you again."

He sure wouldn't. She looked serious about the devouring stuff.

Both sneaked back to their rooms. Ken's heart was pounding and he went through again what happened the day. From what he had seen, Minako alone was able to kill them all in the blink of an eye.

So, why didn't they do it now? Maybe they really were their friends. He couldn't sleep this night.

Sighing he went to the vending machine, when he heard voices. It sounded like a harsh whisper.

"Just what do you think you were doing?! What if he tells anyone!?"

That sounded like Minato.

"How should I know he would follow me?" That was Minako. "Besides, I don't think he will tell anyone."

"But only because no one would belief him!" the male Arisato hissed. "First Koromaru and now Ken! We can't just tell everyone about us!"

"Calm the heck down! Sooner or later we have to tell them!"

"I'd prefer AFTER we have proven, that the chairman is a traitor!"

"Prove? And how? The only way we know is to wait until we defeated the last one and see what the old man plans."

Their bickering continued. Ken felt something cold at his leg. Looking down it was Koromaru, who let out a soft whine. Ken petted the little dog.

It was pretty much impossible for the twins to hide their newfound strength. Neither during their clubs, nor during Tartarus.

By now Minato had pretty much beaten everyone in Kendo, while Minako outmatched even Rio during Tennis.

Minato decided to spar with Mitsuru. The redhead found herself soon being exhausted, while Minato was as fresh as ever. The Kirijo heiress gritted her teeth, as she was being defeated in front of the whole fencing club.

Akihiko and his boxing club weren't any better. Minato defeated them all.

"And you tell me, I'm not careful enough." said Minako at one evening. He shrugged her off.

In Tartarus, the two managed to lead their team to the next checkpoint. They used their old personas, in order to keep at least some of their power hidden. It didn't change, that they were total beasts with their weapons.

The whole SEES was astonished, by the strength their leaders. Mitsuru found it somewhat strange. She asked Fuuka if she sensed something different.

She shook her head, saying that there was nothing different.

Mitsuru accepted the answer and decided to triple the training for the rest of the members. Akihiko was the only one who did not complain and Fuuka of course.


	5. Chapter 5

Nyx watched the humans walking through her tower, being lead by her own children. The shadows were attacking them on her own orders, else they would leave them be, seeing them as their masters. That's how they survived the dark hour for ten years on their own.

She sighed. She wanted to spent more time with them, but as things stood, they would lose their friends they so appreciated. Erebus was with her watching the sphere. He had an arm wrapped around her.

"You know, I think we should make ourselves at least acquaintance to the friends of our children." said Erebus. Nyx sighed. He was simply bored, because until the next Arcanum shadow was defeated they couldn't continue on their work.

Their children had just arrived at the next checkpoint and seemed to call it a day. Nyx sighed and manipulated the teleporter, so the group of four would end up at the roof.

The group was made of the twins, Yukari and Akihiko. The twins didn't have to act surprised, since they were, when they entered the rooftop.

"What the heck? How did we get here?" exclaimed their youngest girl.

"Take a guess." replied her brother and pointed at their parents, who were now in their true forms.

"Whoa! What are these two?!" exclaimed the boxer.

"Sh-shadows?!" Yukari shuddered, fear written all over her face.

Nyx chuckled. **"Wrong little human."**

**"Maybe we will spare your lives if you guess right."** said Erebus.

Yukari screamed. Minato had to suppress to shake his head. Now he knew where his sister got her humor from.

Akihiko had taken fighting position, Minako as well, who was licking her lips.

"Why did you do this?" asked her brother.

"I smell blood. I want to taste blood."

"You're no vampire." he sweat-dropped.

"Umm, shouldn't we like focus on those two?" asked Akihiko.

Minato looked at his parents. Again a tricky situation. He had enough problems to keep his strength at a reasonable level and now this. He could now say some names and act like he just stumbled about the right names.

His sister was actually preparing herself for battle mentally.

"Everyone, where are you!?" came Fuuka's voice through the communicator.

"Fuuka!" screamed Yukari. "We're in trouble! W-we're o-on the roof and-"

She was cut off by Erebus slamming one of his gigantic claws on the ground. She screamed and crouched on the ground.

Minato crouched beside her and took her into his arms.

Nyx decided to come closer to the two. Akihiko stepped in her way.

**"I would step out of the way, if I were you."** said Erebus. Akihiko ignored him and charged, but was stopped by Minako. "Don't aggravate them. We don't know what they're up to."

"But-!"

"They're most likely stronger than we are at the moment! Just keep it down for now. We can suicide attack them later too."

"What a way to describe our situation." commented Minato as he stood up with Yukari in his arms.

"Hey, at least I try- WHO'S PETTING ME!?" Minako shouted. She saw it was her father Erebus who did it carefully with a, oh sorry, TWO smug grins.

Erebus decided, even if Minako hadn't been his daughter he would be afraid of her right now. She growled at her father, ignoring what she said earlier.

"No one messes with MY hair!" she shouted.

**"I think you have bigger problems than your hair, little girl."** said Nyx as she stood in front of the couple.

"What do you two want with us anyway? You could have killed us over multiple times. What's up with this charade?" Minato asked in his not caring tone. Honestly he would have said the same if he wouldn't be her son.

Yukari and Akihiko cringed both. Right now they found Minato scarier than the two monsters they were facing.

Nyx put a hand on her son's shoulder. He didn't move or changed his facial features.

**"You're either very brave or very foolish."**

"Well my sister and I are the fool arcana."

"Yup, all hope is lost on us. NOW STOP PETTING ME!"

Minato sighed. "Yep, especially on her. Every psychiatrist has either given up on her or went insane."

"Hey, at least I have emotions."

Nyx and Erebus chuckled even more.

**"My dear, we should keep them as pets." **said Erebus. **"They're sure humorous."**

Nyx titled her head, as if she was really considering this. Her hand was still on Minato's shoulder.

"Polyduces!" Akihiko announced and lightning stroke on both foes, who didn't seem to feel anything at all.

"Told you it would be suicide as we're now." said Hamuko. "The access point isn't working. I suggest we jump down and use our personas to catch us."

"That is the dumbest idea you ever had." said Minato dryly.

"HOW CAN YOU TWO KEEP SO CALM!?" Yukari finally snapped.

'My ears.' thought Minato.

"Well, Minato doesn't care and I think this is interesting."

"I'm actually excited." he said, sounding like a robot. The twins high fived each other, giving the rest to their comrades psyche.

**"Hmmhmm. I like you two. I wonder if you will be lasting at least 5 minutes against us one day."**

"BRING IT ON!" the twins shouted.

This time their parents erupted into laughter. Both bent down to their childrens ears.

"But only human abilities." they both whispered.

"Should be no problem." said Minato who had his poker face back on.

"Hehe, at least we now have a challenge!" said Minako putting her fist into her palm.

"YOU TWO ARE CRAZY! THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN WIN!"

**"Then you might as well die now." **said Erebus.

Minato stood protectively before her.

"Drop it. We'll fight you. Just tell us when and where!"

**"Well, the barriers will be released once you have defeated all shadows. There are a few more, which will open at full moons after you defeated the shadows."** said Nyx.

"W-wait! So the dark hour won't disappear, after we defeated those shadows?!" exclaimed Akihiko.

"I thought it would be too easy." commented Minato.

"So you guys are the one in charge, right?" asked Minako.

**"Indeed. My name is Erebus and this is my wife Nyx."**

"Hamuko Arisato, ready to rock and kick some ass."

"Minato Arisato, the brain of the family."

"HEY!"

**"Truly amusing. You have time until the last day in January. In this month, all the barriers will be gone, if you survive the shadows. Traestro."**

XxX

"Ow..." Minako whined as they all landed with a thud at the entrance.

Soon the four were surrounded by their teammates. Minato shoved them away and ordered everyone to form a circle, so they could have a better conversation.

"We're in trouble guys. We just found out that the dark hour will NOT disappear after we defeated all shadows.

There were a lot of words thrown in and Minato clapped his hands to get their teammates attention. He summarized what exactly happened to them

"Why did you say yes in the first place!?" shouted Junpei.

"Because else they would have killed us on the spot! Those two, Erebus and Nyx, the shadows can't even nearly compare to them."

"That's right." said his sister. "Senpai attacked them, but they didn't even seem to notice the attack."

Akihiko gritted his teeth in frustration.

"They gave us a time limit until January 31. The last barrier will vanish on New Year or so they said. Until then, we need to be prepared." he announced.

"This is highly unnerving. Who are those two?" muttered Mitsuru. At that moment, Minako slapped her forehead, pretending to scold herself for being stupid. "Of course! Tartarus is HELL in Grekk mythology. And Nyx and Erebus are Gods from Greek mythology. It all makes sense now! We're up against two gods!" 'Only human powers? No problem. At least we'll have a challenge!'

'She's way too excited, again. At least that means she's okay.' Minato himself had actually mixed feelings about seeing his parents. He guessed a part of him was still angry, although he didn't want to admit it. Maybe he would sneak out next time. He needed to unload a lot of pressure he realized.

"I need something in my stomach." he murmured to himself, but everyone could hear him. He was very talkative today. "This is giving me a headache."

"I'll get that dog for petting ME!" Minako growled. Everyone looked confused. Apparently, Minato had left out some parts he didn't find they all needed to know.

"Erebus had some fun with her hair." he simply said. "I'm talking too much. I'll be at wild duck. Anyone else?"

Minako, Yukari, Ken and Junpei volunteered. After promising Mitsuru they wouldn't stay for too long, they made their way towards wild ducks, which was open until 1:30 from Monday to Friday (I kind of compare with my own local burger joint).

They all seated around a table after getting what they ordered.

"So how was it?!" asked an excited Junpei. Yukari just shuddered.

'I'm gonna get dad for that one later.' Minato thought as he placed an arm around her.

Minako decided to tell in every detail what happened. Ken furrowed his eyebrows. He saw through some of the lies she had come up.

As the group left, he pretended to have forgotten something and went back. Minako volunteered to stay behind with the boy.

XxX

"Before you ask, neither me, nor Minato had anything to do with it." she said as the two took a bit longer road.

"They're going to kill us, are they not?" he asked.

"Of course not!" she said offended. Ken looked up. "How can you be so sure? You didn't even know they existed until a few days ago!" he shouted.

"Would you say the same thing about your mother, if it turned out she would be a god of death and destruction?!" Minako shouted.

Ken dropped his head. Minako sighed. If she wasn't careful the social link would reverse. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, that was a low blow." she said.

"No I'm sorry. I guess I would react the same way." Ken said his head down. Minako decided to sit down on a nearby bench. Mitsuru would be too worried and tired for an execution.

Ken sat down next to her. "You know, I don't think my parents would kill you. You're the host of my sister after all." she said.

"Nemesis?" he asked.

"Yeah. She actually warned me and my brother, when the kids tried to get you. We have some sort of telepathic connection."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

'Oh great.' she thought. Minako just stumbled in one of those situations. It doesn't matter with who, she was always nervous about this. She could now either say something along 'you're my friend' or something along 'I love you'.

She took a deep breath, deciding for her answer.

"Because I..."

_'Cause I'm really not sure with whom to pair her up, I'll drop it now. FemMCXKen may be one of my favorite pairings, BUT I'm not sure. And I'm hungry right now._


	6. Chapter 6

_One of the readers pointed out it looks like a Ken x FemMC story and I thought to myself: Fuck it's way too early for that. Besides I actually remembered what I originally planned. I forgot sort of after I published the second chapter._

_In any event, I think I can still stick to my original plan._

"Have any of you seen Hamuko?" Minato asked, while Junpei, Yukari, Shinjiro and Ken were present.

"Not since yesterday." grunted Shinjiro.

"She wasn't in school." Junpei pointed out.

"Maybe she's sick." suggested Yukari.

"Nah, she wasn't on the girl's floor or in her room." Minato pointed out. "Mitsuru, Fuuka and Akihiko didn't see her either."

The group began discussing the subject a little, except Ken who was silent the whole time, reading his history book.

Minato noticed this and restrained himself from face palming. It was happening again.

"Maybe she's more shaken from yesterday than she lets on." Yukari suggested.

Minato took another look at Ken. This has happened before. "Yeah maybe..." he mumbled.

"Something wrong?" asked Yukari.

"I think I have an idea where she could be. I'm off for a bit. Sorry Yukari."

She waved off. "No problem. She's your last family member after all."

"Yeah, the last..."

xxx

Hamuko had been sitting under the moonlight bridge, watching the waves and ignoring the faint smells of garbage.

"Mitsuru is gonna execute you, you know?" she heard Minato behind her. She looked back and smiled at him, a sad smile.

"It's not like she can actually hurt me."

Minato decided to get to the point immediately.

"You know you have to decide one day." he said. "You can't really love every guy you befriend with." he scolded.

"I don't love Bebe, you know!" she huffed.

"You got enough attraction to open up a man-harem. You even got Shinjiro, Hidetoshi and Ken. I mean, a ten year old?"

"Are you here to scold me of who I fall in love with?"

Minato chuckled. "Of all of them, Ken is the one I would accept the most. It's just you have to hold your hormones under control."

"Tch, suddap. Before you met Yukari, you ALWAYS had a harem running. Or is your harem now more secretive?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Minato sighed. "Did you actually confess this time?"

"No, Nemesis did a scene."

"What?"

Hamuko looked up angrily. "Are you dread or something? Ken's persona made a scene. By passers actually heard her, so I had to ask our parents to remove their memories, since I still don't completely know how to handle our powers."

Minato face palmed. "Ken knows now too?"

"He knew beforehand. That's why he wanted to stay back yesterday. I think...he..."

"You think, he thinks we'll lead SEES to their doom, right?" Minato asked.

"Yeah... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

She let out a really deep sigh.

"You should have heard Nemesis. Spoke of all those moral things, how I should be more mature and so on. I snapped and...I...I slapped Ken-kun."

Minato sat down beside his sister.

"He's going to tell them. He'll tell them and we'll be all alone again. The shy Hamuko and the womanizer Minato."

"No we won't." Minato said sternly.

Hamuko looked to the side, her head still hanging down. "Are you claiming this because of our so called social links or because they need us. Or is it because ones they'll throw us out, Nyx and Erebus are going to kill them?"

'She said Nyx and Erebus instead of our parents.'

"Thirty seconds ago you were referring to them as our parents and now all of the sudden they're simply two gods we know?" he asked.

"Tch, they're the ones who left us alone for two years."

"You shouldn't let your frustration out on them."

"For fucks sake, I know that!" Hamuko shouted and stood up. "What gives you the right to interfere with my love life anyway?! It's none of your fucking business." she shouted.

"I..I can't help myself. They're all so kind in their own way...I just...just..."

Minato pulled his sister into a hug.

"You think you fall in love with everyone because no one has ever been so kind with you, huh?" He sighed. Despite Hamuko looking so cheery, she had been actually pretty shy because the way boys kept looking at her. To say they haven't lived in the best parts of the world so far explained it all.

"Maybe what you feel is love or maybe you just like bonding with people. You have made a 180 ever since we got here. Now just don't throw this all away."

Hamuko laughed. "You know maybe it was my entire fault. I tried my best to impress and slightly seduce everyone. I helped Hidetoshi with his work and even defended him, when he continually accused people of something. I did some extra training with Akihiko to appear as a strong girl. I cooked with and for Shinji. And Ken...I tried to be an older sister and flew with him one time, when I sneaked out to go to Tartarus alone. That was the time he found me."

Minato sighed. "Apologies to Ken and everything should be alright."

"It won't be that easy. Nemesis she...she said that I was a succubus and..." her face fell.

"Yeah, you can think of the rest of it huh? I bet Ken thinks I'm just a bitch."

"You're NOT a bitch, got it?"

Hamuko laughed dryly. "Well at least one person I don't need to worry about anymore weather he finds out my secret crush or not."

Hamuko turned around and looked up. "Please let me alone for a bit more, 'kay? I...need to figure out my own feelings. Tell Ken...I'm sorry about yesterday."

"You should tell him that yourself."

'They're watching after all.' Minato told his sister mind to mind.

'Let them watch all they want. I don't really care at the moment.'

'You never cared.'

Hamuko smiled and left towards who knows where. Minato sighed and placed himself at the spot where his sister had been sitting before.

"Is spying on your friends some kind of hobby of yours, Ken?"

The boy came out from his hiding spot about thirty seconds later.

"Minato-san...I..."

"Save it." he said. "Whether you tell the rest or not is up to you. You got Koromaru as back up, so it should be no problem."

"B-but, what about you two?! Is it true, you have been..."

"It's a little longer story. Sit down." He motioned towards a nearby rock in front of his own.

Ken did as Minato had told him.

"So, where to start...I guess it all started with the so called death of our parents." He took a deep breath.

"I guess you know how children act, when they suddenly lose their parents."

Ken nodded. He had closed himself out from everyone else and the first few days he just stared against the wall.

"But that was not all. Even after we overcame the initial shock, people were intentionally avoiding us."

"What!? But why?" Ken shouted.

Minato closed his eyes and smiled a mixture of amused and sad.

"I figured that one out a few days ago. It was because of what we are."

"Of what?"

"Well, we're not humans, as you know. We're the children of two beings who are supposed to destroy the world." he pointed out.

"But still, that's no reason to avoid you."

"That alone maybe not, as long as no one knows about it of course. But think about it: we were kids who just lost their parents and had power."

"But Hamuko said you didn't know yourself." Ken pointed out.

"We didn't and that's why there hadn't been more victims."

"More...victims?!"

"Well, our parents never told us anything about being gods. Still we had the power from the beginning. We couldn't really control it. The first thing was some kind of intimidating aura, which is the harmless of the things. There were accidents that happened all the time around us."

"Accidents?" Ken asked.

"Exploding cars, various malfunctions with electric equipment, I remember one time we were on vacation with the orphanage and one of the kids fell down a cliff."

"That was...you?!" Ken gaped.

"I think so. Because the accidents always happened to people or kids who bullied us, made fun of us and so on."

Minato made a little pause.

"It stopped after a while. Either we somehow managed to get control or it was because we stopped caring. As for the rest of our lives, in every school we got, I dated every girl in the class, while Hamuko kept her distance from people in general."

"But...that's not like you two at all."

"I'll come to that now. We transferred every half a year until we came back here. At first it looked like it should be all the same. I played the role of the mysterious transfer student, while Hamuko was the same as ever."

He took another breath.

"But then we had this dream...about a place called the velvet room." He looked directly into Ken's eyes. "It is a place where Hamuko and I can fuse new personas or summon old ones."

Ken swallowed the information.

"People in there told us about social links. Basically the power of our fusion results comes from friendship." He laughed. "What a cliché. It feels like betrayal."

Ken didn't say anything.

"You know there's a tarot card and a number in our head for each person. Each person with a different arcana. You obviously justice."

"I am..."

"Only to Hamuko. I have another justice-link. We share some of the links, but some differ. You know we have the wild card ability, we can change personas. And that's what changed. This ability draws people to us. Our first link was SEES the fool. Still not satisfied we experimented and it worked. Hamuko's personality made a 180 degree. We actually had real friends thanks to that. The link-rank can reach towards 10, the maximum. Between 7 and 10, well...there is the only chance to become lovers. I think around that point is Hamuko's and your link."

Minato sighed.

"She's so excited with that all ongoing, I barely held her back to declare love to every boy. I'm afraid she really is in that state. Either that or she doesn't know her own feelings."

"These...links..."

"Think of us what you want. I for my part don't think it is all about power and neither does Hamuko. But if you think we're just using you guys, then there's nothing I can say."

Ken was silent. He sat at his spot for five more minutes and then left.

"You're still here, Yukari?" Minato asked.

The pink girl had had a different hiding spot from Ken. She had followed Ken, as he had followed Minato.

"Is it...true? Everything?" she asked.

Minato kept sitting with his back towards her.

"I won't blame you if you want to break up or tell SEES that I actually am not a human."

Minato was holding his over-human senses back. He heard some footsteps and then felt a hand on his shoulder. Yukari placed herself on his lap and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You know you can tell me everything. We promised each other to not have any secrets, did we not?"

Minato placed his head against her chest. "For ones I wish I'm someone weak, someone who relied on others."

"You can rely on me. You just told Ken you're relying on everyone, did you not?"

xxx

Hamuko felt like dying. As tempting as this wish was, it wouldn't bring anything good to anyone. She had made a special request to Igor and he had complied. She would stay the night in the velvet room. She had texted everyone, just they would keep calm. She knew she'd get grounded by Mitsuru, but Hamuko didn't care.

She was in one of the guest rooms and sitting on the very comfortable bed.

Elizabeth came in at one point and brought her tea.

"Thanks Liz. Sorry about everything."

"No, no Hamuko-sama. We're actually quite surprised ourselves we're serving a god and a goddess. It is quite the new experience for us all and we try our best to-"

"You don't need to treat me anything special okay?" Hamuko interrupted.

Elizabeth kept her smile. "As you wish. I bid you goodnight Hamuko-sama."

"Night, Liz."

Hamuko enjoyed the tea. One thing she liked about the velvet room was it stabilized her soul. It was necessary for all the times she changed personas and received new ones. Maybe when everything was over she would take a job here? Sure having a goddess working for the velvet room would be good advertising.


	7. Chapter 7

_I noticed two contradictions in the last chapter. One Minato already knew Ken knew their secret. Two I called Minako Hamuko. Happens when you write multiple stories and call the same character differently._

_I don't plan on anyone finding out their secret in the near future._

_Sorry for the long delay, I have serious writers block issues. Plus I am rewriting two stories and am forced to keep up my birthday present LOL._

Minako so will take a job in the velvet room, if Igor allows her to have the room she had last night. She greeted her friends at the school gate, told them she had been not feeling well the last days.

All her friends showed their concern and SEES just played along. Mitsuru however wanted a full explanation. Incidentally it was the day of the actual accident, so she was silent pretty fast.

Minato and Minako kept it low the following the days, especially that the next full moon shadow was coming soon. Yukari was as brave as she could be, but that doesn't mean she felt comfortable with finding out her boyfriends secret. Well at least she kept quite. Yet she obviously took some distance from Minato.

Said boy or god was lying in his room, recharging his mp3 with a little bit of electricity of his fingers. He was not coping well with Yukari keeping her distance. Plus he found out another problem. Being a god means he was immortal and that meant Yukari would grew older and die at one point.

Someone opened the door and slammed it violently. Only Minako would dare to do so. Even Shinji 'knocked' at the door, more or less.

Minako jumped onto his bed, making Minato almost shocking himself. "What is it?"

"What do you mean: 'What is it?'" she imitated her brother as good as possible. "You've shut yourself for three days, listening to your music. Go get the gal or I'll get her here."

"Says the one who's too shy to go out with anyone." Minato replied, yawning. Knowing her he'd have no choice, but to do it.

"Fine, I'll do it. Tonight."

"Tonight?!"

Minako grew a mischievous grin. "Good luck, bro."

She left her brother alone, walking to one of the vending machines. She picked up some drinks and walked into her room, until she heard a voice behind her. "Arisato?"

The goddess turned around and found the ice queen in front of her. "'Sup, sempai. What's the matter?" she asked.

"I...wanted to apologize for the interrogation today. I must have..."

Minako waved off. "Don't worry about it, sempai. I still got my bro."

"Yes, well, I wanted to talk to you about him. He seems to have something on his mind."

'Oh, if only you knew sempai.' "I talked to him and he made up his mind, though he probably will take a nightly walk, so don't panic if you find him outside tonight."

Mitsuru nodded. "I guess I can overlook curfew for one time." Minako chuckled. "Wow sempai, you sure changed."

She closed her eyes and looked down a little. "...It just wouldn't be good if one of our leaders was distracted during the mission." Minako lowered her upper body and let her arms hanging. "And I thought we made progress..."

xxx

It was around eleven, curfew time, when Minato came out of his room, for once no music booming into his ears. He walked upstairs in front of Yukari's room and knocked at the door. Yukari slowly opened the door and her eyes widened when she found Minato in front of her.

"Can we talk? Outside?" he asked.

Yukari hesitated a second, but nodded. (Sorry for OOCness if it happens)

"I'll wait downstairs."

He waited for five minutes until Yukari came downstairs. She was as quite as possible, in order to not wake up Koromaru, who was sleeping in the lounge. Minato stood up and walked outside, Yukari following.

It was a little cold and Yukari had forgotten to bring her jacket. She shivered. Minato smirked.

"Oh Yukari." he said playfully giving her his jacket.

"B-but what about you?" she asked. "It's not like I can die from a cold." he replied, putting the jacket on her.

"Oh right..." she looked down uncomfortable.

"Yukari...let's go."

The two of them walked in rather uncomfortable silence with one another. It took them only a few minutes to arrive at the shrine, were they sat down on a bench. The air blew across their faces and Minato shivered.

"Minato?" Yukari came a little closer. He laughed a little. "The down part of this all is, that I have a human body, that needs food, sleep and well, can get sick." he explained.

"What!? Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

He chuckled. He found her sweet, when she was angry.

"Yukari" he said in a serious tone all of the sudden. "If you don't want to be with me anymore, then I understand."

"Why are you talking about that NOW? Here take this back!" she shouted and tried to pull off her jacket, but was stopped by Minato.

"Stop it." He held her in both arms. "You're so cute when you're angry."

"What the- you, you, jerk of a god."

Minato laughed, as she tried to escape his grip, but failed. He started to tickle her.

"Hehehe, stop it, you blue haired emo jerk! HAHA!"

She was wincing, almost falling off the bench. Minato only stopped, when she begged him to do so. He placed her on his lab and wrapped both arms around her.

"Thanks Yukari."

"I'm sorry, Minato. I was a real bitch, just leaving you at the bridge after I said all those things."

He placed his head on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. Everyone would have reacted that way."

"You're not going to tell the others, are you?" she asked.

"...I'll wait for the right moment. Actually I had almost no time to comprehend the whole situation myself. Suddenly I see my supposed to be dead parents on the roof of Tartarus and the first thing that crossed my sister's and my mind is: You. Are. Finished!"

"Wait, Fuuka sensed something very strong, when we were looking for you two." she said.

"Yeah, that was our 'revenge'! Still, I'm not really satisfied. I still love them, but I swear I'm gonna beat the shit out of them for scaring you."

"M-Minato...!" she was all red in the face.

He came closer to her ear. "Nobody takes you away from me, anymore. You just sealed your fate."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." she replied, playing along the cryptic speech.

The dark hour struck in a few minutes later.

"I guess we should go home." Yukari said, but Minato shook his head. "Not now, I want to show you something." He took a few steps back and began the transformation process. Yukari gasped as Minato was engulfed in darkness. When the energy faded, Minato was in front of Yukari in full armor, angel wings and the blue aura.

Yukari gaped at him, completely stunned at how he looked. Smiling Minato flew into the air, landing behind Yukari, grabbing her and taking her on a flight on Never come back Airlines.

xxx

It was the day of the operation and Shuji was inside his office, thinking about the latest reports he got from the SEES members.

It totally didn't make any sense how the two gods he was worshipping so much. More importantly, how was Nyx able to show herself without all the shadows?

"It doesn't matter in the end." he concluded. Who was he to question the gods? He would simply show them, that he was their greatest follower and soon they would reward him.

If only he knew how wrong he was XD. Can't wait to write this. But let's go on and skip the time until the dark hour. While we're at it, let's change the location to the mall.

"This is a stupid idea." Nyx commented. "The Kirijo girl, surly read our files with a photo inside. Aside from this, she met us personally. And now here we're, in our old human forms." She sighed. "Just how were you able to convince me?" she asked Erebus, who grinned in return.

"Simple, you miss them as much as I do. Besides, there's this one girl wandering around, who inherits our daughter and is a good friend of the two."

Nyx nodded. The girl may inherit their daughter, but she had yet to awake. They found the girl in the strip mall, cowering at a wall.

"There she is." Erebus pointed out. 'Strange, I'm used in working against humans and not for them. Well, at least their food is good.' he thought. (slight reference to Strange Journey. If a demon asks you what is good about the human world, always answer: Well, the food is good.)

He crouched before her and smiled. "Hello, are you lost?" he asked.

The girl looked up still terrified. "You're a stranger." she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. "Mommy and daddy said I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Then why did you talk to our children?" Nyx asked. The girl looked up confused. "Huh?"

"Minato and Minako." the gods pointed out.

"But, they said you're dead!" she shouted. "Did they lie?" She had tears in her eyes. Nyx shook her head. "We're dead." 'In a matter of speaking, since we inherit the death Arcanum.' she added in her thoughts.

"Is Maiko dead?"

Erebus smiled. "No, you're not. We came here because our children like you a lot. We'll bring you back home and everything will be okay."

"Are you good spirits?" she asked.

"Of course, now come."

The two took each one hand of the girl and started to walk. They asked Maiko the way home.

The trio walked for quite a while, until they heard a voice.

"Freeze!" a voice shouted. The three turned around and found the whole SEES in front of them. The gods could almost hear the groan of their children. The one who had spoken, was Kirijo.

'I told you it was a bad idea.' Nyx sent Erebus a mental message.

"Minako-nee, Minato-nii!" Maiko ran towards the two leaders and hugged them both.

"Maiko?"

"What are you doing here!?"

"We found her at the strip mall." Their mother explained.

"You...!" Mitsuru began. "You can't be...! You're...!"

"Mom?!"

"Dad!?"

'Those two should start an acting career. Maybe we can convince them to join drama club.' Erebus said to Nyx, who restrained herself to shake her head. And this was the guy she was together?

Meanwhile the various members looked in shock at their leaders. By now everyone knew the back-story of their leaders, at least the official version. "W-w-wwait a sec! You mean mom and dad as in your parents? What the hell man! I thought they're dead!"

"We're dead." Nyx came closer. The twins didn't need to pretend to be paralyzed. They were caught off guard by Erebus, who did it, so there would be no slip ups. SEES stood protectively in front of their leaders.

Erebus gaze fell upon Yukari. He knew her father well. No use bringing the dead back, but maybe they could convince Hades in doing a favor.

"H-how..?" the heiress stuttered. The two just smiled. "It looks like there's more to the dark hour, than we all imagined." Nyx said.

"We were either lucky or unlucky. When we were caught in the explosion, we felt some kind of energy and...well we're as dead as dead people can be."

"Too bad, your so called humor didn't die alongside you." Nyx said facepalming.

"You know, we're too dead to die."

She smacked his head, before he got overexcited. This would be a very long night. But she had to admit, at least it was something different from the boring days in Tartarus.


End file.
